Shabondama
by Riska Sri Rahayu
Summary: Mencoba untuk hidup tanpa mu, dan melupan mu meskipun tiga kali, puluhan, ratusan bahkan ribuan kali aku gagal aku tidak akan menyerah. /summary gagal/ KyuMin Yaoi, Drabbel, Broken KyuMin


Seperti permainan gelembung sabun. Setiap kali pecah, lahir kembali yang baru.

Aku kembali berharap

Tittle:Shabondama

Author:Riska Sri Rahayu

Cast:Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Arishima (OC)

Summary:Mencoba untuk hidup tanpa mu, dan melupan mu meskipun tiga kali, puluhan, ratusan bahkan ribuan kali aku gagal aku tidak akan menyerah. /summary gagal/

A/N:Yaoi, OOC, OneShoot, Tidak sesuai EYD dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang di BOLDitu FLASHBACK yah ^^

Shabondama

Riska Sri Rahayu Present's

Kyuhyun POV

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Di sore ini aku berjalan sendirian di Jalan pertama kita bertemu dengan memikirkan orang yang paling penting bagiku di Dunia ini. Meskipun dengan perasaan hampa, perasaan yang membuat aku begitu terluka. Bersama saat tertawa, dan menangis saat saling terluka. Merindukan apa yang hilang sejak saat dia katakan hal itu. Kata-kata yang membuat aku terdiam lalu ia menangis dan memeluk tubuh ku.

**"Kyuhyun, aku harus katakan kepada mu. Ak-u…" Aku memandang Sungmin, dia menangis sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.**

**"Min ada apa? Katakan padaku?" tanya ku, Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.**

**"Kyuhyun aku dijodohkan" aku terdiam memandang Sungmin air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras, ada apa ini? Kenapa? Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.**

**Aku merasakan tubuh itu memeluk ku, Sungmin memelukku. Aku… aku benar-benar kehilangan akal, dimana otak Jenius ku untuk memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?**

**"Kyuhyun maafkan aku" Sungmin memelukku semakin erat, aku membalas pelukannya. Dia akan pergi? Meninggalkan aku dengan segenap cinta dan kesakitan ini? Sungmin, Sungmin kekasih ku dia di jodohkan.**

**Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap mata ku lalu mengusap air mata ku yang etah sejak kapan begitu saja mengalir di pipi ku. Ia mengecup bibir ku dan tidak, tidak dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari ku.**

**"Sepertinya kita harus berakhir cukup sampai disini, selamat tinggal"**

**Tidak, tidak Sungminku pergi. Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ku, dan pergi. Aku diam, kenapa semuanya begitu cepat? Apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menangis dan meratapi akhir dari segala hubunganku dengannya.**

Semenjak saat itu, Sungmin menghilang ia benar-benar menghilang entahlah aku tidak tahu tapi itu yang membuat aku semakin hancur. Aku berbelok ke arah kanan, disana ada gang yang menghubungkan aku menuju Rumah ku dan juga Rumah Sungmin.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama aku sampai di depan pintu Rumah, segera ku buka pintu Rumah dan ku dapati Ibu sedang duduk sambil menyulam, suatu kebiasaannya setiap hari.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk dulu pintunya, Kyu?" tanya Ibu ku, aku tersenyum kepada Ibu.

"Aku tahu Ibu tidak pernah mengunci pintu sebelum aku pulang" jawab ku, Ibuku tertawa kecil, tawanya begitu renyah di telinga ku dan aku menyukai itu.

Aku terdiam cukup lama sebelum Ibu mengatakan sesuatu kepada ku.

"Jangan tertlalu sering bermain di taman, ubahlah kebiasaan mu itu Kyu. Sungmin suda-"

"Aku tahu Ibu, akan ku usahan" potong ku, aku berjalan menuju kamar ku meninggalkan Ibu dengan wajah yang muram, sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai itu tapi Ibu tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

Aku membuka jendela kamar ku, ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya musim semi akan tiba, semenjak satu tahun dia pergi dari ku, aku bertekad untuk melupakannya meskipun aku terkadang kembali berharap. Sekarang aku sudah mulai terbiasa untuk melupakan hal yang mengingatkan ku kepada dia, meskipun ada hal yang sulit aku lupakan yaitu duduk di kursi taman dan melihat kebiasaan anak-anak yang bermain dengan meniup gelembung dan Sungmin, yah Sungmin dia juga menyukai permainan itu.

Meskipun kami sudah berpisah, tapi langit kami masih terhubung. Aku disini mencoba untuk melupakan-nya , dan dia disana sama saja dengan ku mencoba untuk menerima dan melupakan ku. Kami dapat mengatasi kesulitan apapun dan suatu saat nanti jika kami kembali bertemu, aku akan meniup gelembung bersamanya meskipun itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Aku berjalan menuju meja naskah, aku menyobek selembar kertas dari bukuku, lalu ku tuliskan kata "Semoga kau hidup dengan menyenangkan" dengan sebuah pena hitam, ku lipat hingga berbentuk seperti pesawat kertas.

Satu lagi Lee Sungmin, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada mu. Saat kau mengatakan hal itu, kau menangis begitu terasa menyayat hati ku.

"Apa air mata mu sudah kering, Min?"

"Apa senyuman manis mu sudah kembali humm?"

Aku memandang langit, jawablah pertanyaan ku dengan kata "Ya", tolong jawab aku meskipun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Aku mencoba melupakan dia setelah hari dimana kami berpisah, aku berubah pertama aku sangat sedih tapi setelah itu aku kembali berpikir positif. Aku tersenyum mengingat perkataannya padaku, itulah suatu motivasi yang membuat aku bangkit kembali, Sungmin.

_"Jika kau punya gagal bangkit kembali jangan menyerah, satu atau dua kali memang gagal tapi coba kembali mungkin dalam ketiga, keempat atau kelima kau akan berhasil"_ suara tawa Sungmin masih bisa ku dengar, saat itu aku sedang terpuruk karena aku sudah dua kali gagal masuk Semi Final audisi bernyanyi. Dan karena kata-kata itu, aku selalu mengingat itu ketika aku mengingatnya dan kenangan kita dulu aku rasa, aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

Shabondama

Aku berjalan di sore hari menuju taman, seperti biasa yang aku lakukan tapi tiba-tiba aku terdiam saat melihat dia-Sungmin- duduk di kursi taman yang biasa aku tempati. Dia menatap ku, lalu tersenyum.

Aku berjalan sedikit kaku menghampirinya, aku menghembuskan nafas ku lalu mencoba menatap Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin, aku tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. Jantung ku tiba-tiba berdebar, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Apa kabar mu?" tanya Sungmin, Sungmin memandang ku, aku bisa melihatnya saat aku meliriknya yang duduk di samping ku.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan mu?" jawab dan tanya ku, Sungmin tersenyum manis, senyuman yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan ku bahwa senyuman manis itu sudah kembali.

"Baguslah." Ujar ku, setelah itu kami sama-sama diam tanpa ada satupun yang ingin berbicara aku hanya menikmati pemandangan ku di depan, seperti biasa anak-anak bermain gelembung.

Aku tersenyum betapa senangnya mereka, lalu senyuman ku hilang saat tiba-tiba telinga ku mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menikah, Kyuhyun"

"La-lu?" tanya ku sedikit gugup, Sungguh aku tidak terluka dan aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya setidaknya itulah yang aku katakan pada diriku sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Sungmin, aku tahu arah pertanyaannya kemana dia menanyakan bagaimana dengan perasaan ini bukan?

"Aku tidak memikirkannya lagi" jawab ku, Sungmin tersenyum semakin lebar ia memandang ku lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Langit sore ini begitu cerah, aku bisa mendengar burung-burung berkicau kembali pulang mungkin, bunga-bunga bermekaraaan seperti festival musim semi.

Tapi semua yang aku katakan pada diriku sendiri berbalik banding dengan perasaan ku, tiba-tiba kenapa rasa sakit itu muncul? Bukankah aku sudah berusaha mencoba melupakan dia. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis, aku benar-benar sudah merelakan dia untuk pergi aku berjanji akan selalu mendoakan dia, mendoakan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu Sungmin, aku disini berdoa untuk mu untuk semua kebahagian mu dan apa katamu, meskipun aku gagal sekalipun yang ketiga kalinya aku tidak akan menyerah hingga aku bisa benar-benar melupakan semua tentang mu" ucap ku, sedikit memanas mata ini tapi aku coba untuk tetap untuk tidak menangis, aku harus kuat.

Sungmin tidak membalas ucapan ku, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang wanita cantik menghampiri kami ah tidak dia menghampiri Sungmin. wanita itu membungkuk hormat kepada ku, dan tersenyum.

Apa ini adalah?

"Baguslah Kyu, perkenalkan dia Arishima istriku. Maafkan aku Kyu, aku pergi ke Jepang tanpa pamit padamu" ujar Sungmin, aku mencoba menarik bibirku menciptakan senyuman yang terbaik untuk meyakinkan aku baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun teman lama Sungmin"

Sungmin menatap ku, Arishima wanita yang cantik dan dia sangat cocok untuk Sungmin. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menggenggam tangan Arishima.

"Aku permisi pulang Kyuhyun, sampai jumpa"

Aku bisa melihat dia pergi, kembali lagi aku melihat punggunya yang semakin menjauh tapi sekarang beda disisi kanannya ada seorang wanita yang akan selalu mendampinginya selama perjalanan hidupnya ke depan, sekarang siapa aku? Aku hanya orang yang menjadi masa lalunya.

Aku akan menjalani hari berikutnya dengan tersenyum, akan ku jadikan orang-orang di samping ku menjadi orang yang terpenting meskipun ada satu ruang di hatiku yang tidak bisa di gantikan oleh orang lain, selain Sungmin yang mengsinya.

Aku akan tersenyum lagi dan tidak akan berhenti, meskipun hati ini kembali merasa sakit aku akan terus mengejar mimpi yang masih panjang, mengejar mimpi untuk melupakan Sungmin meskipun tidak sepenuhnya, tertawa ceria meski air mata ini akan menetes ketika merasakan kesakitan di hati ini.

Doa ku selalu bersama mu, dari sini aku Kyuhyun akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagian mu dan memang benar meskipun kita bertemu kembali kita tidak bisa meniup gelembung bersama, aku tahu itu tidak mungkin tapi apa yang mungkin adalah aku akan berusaha melupakan mu meskipun aku akan gagal hingga puluhan, ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali, Lee Sungmin.

"Selamat tinggal"

FIN

Untuk cerita ini tapi untuk KyuMin tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Terima kasih yah sudah membaca cerita ini, maaf kalau memang membosankan.

Cerita ini aku sangat terinpirasi dari lagu Aqua Timez ~ Shabondama Days, silakan di Download.

**RnR?**

**Hatur nuhun sadayana~ **

**Purwakarta, 27 Juli 2013**


End file.
